A life owed, a life paid “Revised” part 2
by Aluinon
Summary: Not much of an update, but has a new ending.


Aluinon stands on the path between Greater Faydark and Butcherblock Mountains, adjusting his leather armor. With a bow across his back, a long sword at his side and a shield across his shoulder, the ranger looks to the path of the mountains. Turning his attention back to his equipment, he looks down at the green tunic, brown trousers. And high hard boots thinking to himself," This new armor is going to take forever to get used to." He bends down to make sure the dagger in his right boot is secure.  
  
Throwing his small backpack over his shoulder, he stands back up, he mumbles aloud, "scouting duty, just another name for junior messenger, if you ask me." He takes a long deep breath "oh well, at least I will get to take the boat to Freeport to pick up some supplies for the guild. Remembering the words of his guild master, "one, go to Butcherblock Mountains; two, find the harbor; three, go to Freeport; four, get supplies; and five, return home."  
  
This is his first mission since acquiring the knowledge in the ways of prayer and magic. He calls on the grace of Tunare for a magical shield. He moves his hands in an arcade fashion that the guild masters train him to do. As he finishes the prayer, he is wash in a clear blue mist. He feels his skin to be hard as wood.  
  
Aluinon takes one last look over his shoulder at Greater Faydark. Turning his attention back towards the path, he takes the first step in a new territory. Walking on the path, he observes many new insects and animals as he walks along. Knowing that this part of the continent was more hostile then what he is use to. He will have to be careful. Taking notes for what he sees and hears, so he can make a report to Master Fireshine upon his return. At first he did not notices a rather giant, green scarab, walk right in front of him. The creature gives a quick glance at the ranger, but does not make a move toward him. He notices how the creature comes to his hip in height as it passes by.  
  
Coming upon two small houses, one on the right and the other on the left side of the path, Aluinon sees a merchant selling blacksmith material. Deciding to stop and look at the supplies for sale. The ranger's eyes move to the house behind the old dwarf, he notice that the house is just big enough for one or two dwarfs to live in comfort. Aluinon looks over to the old merchant, a female dwarf of some age, "Excuse me please, but can you give me directions to the dock to Freeport."  
  
The Merchant points to a guardhouse just up the path, tells him to stop there for directions. After thanking the old dwarf for her kindness, he starts to walk in the direction of the guardhouse.  
  
Along the path, the area becomes more exciting with its sights and sounds of snakes, spiders, and even a skunk or two. He watches as two small skeletons walk to his right and a goblin walk to his left. As the undead walk away seeming oblivious to him, the goblin starts to advance toward the ranger, sword drawn and ready for a fight, mumbling in clumsy common something about "good to eat."  
  
Aluinon is not ready to be a noontime snack for this creature, unsheathe his sword, and shield.  
  
The goblin slice across the ranger mid section causing minor damage, Aluinon wonders how much of that blow did his magical shield absorb. The ranger starts to trade blow for blow; sword thrust for sword thrust, causing more damage the he is receiving from the goblin.  
  
The creature deciding that this snack is more trouble than it is worth, turns around, drops his sword and starts to make a run for it along the path.  
  
Quickly dropping the sword and shield to the ground, he grabs the bow from his back. The ranger loads an arrow, takes aim, and releases the arrow, hitting the goblin squarely in the back. The goblin drops dead in its tracks.  
  
Wrapping the bow over his head, he picks up his sword and shield. Walking over to the body of the goblin, he investigates it, and finds some coins and a bottle of ale. The ranger opening his backpack, drops the ale into it, thinking to himself," this will be excellent for the boat ride." He moves his hands in an arcade fashion summoning a prayer of healing. The minor wounds about his body start to close leaving no trace of the fight that just took place.  
  
Continuing his trek along the path, keeping a more cautious eye out for danger, he sees the guardhouse just up ahead. As he approaches the guardhouse, he notices that the path split one goes straight on, the other makes a turn toward the right. The guardhouse itself has three guards, "Two of them look to be regular militia, each has shiny field plate armor, short sword, and shield but the third must be some kind of officer," Aluinon thought.  
  
Walking up to the guardhouse, two of the guards take little notice of him, and remain silent. Aluinon looking at the officer's fine plate mail and battle hammer, he decides to walks straight up to the dwarf, and in his best use of the common tongue, "pardon me sir, may I ask you a question."  
  
The dwarf looks up at Aluinon, and in a deep voice of influence, "My name is Nyzil Bloodforge state your business lad."  
  
Taking a knee to meet the dwarf eye to eye he clears his throat," My name is Aluinon, ranger of the Faydark's Champions guild." Pointing back towards the old merchant he continues, "The merchant said to ask you for directions to the dock to Freeport."  
  
Thinking for a second or two, Nyzil points to the path to the right," Ok lad, there are two ways to the docks, the long way and the short way." Looking at Aluinon while rubbing his chin the dwarf continues," If I was you I take the long way, it is safer."  
  
Aluinon looking at the path, "Which is the shorter way and which is the longer." Nyzil takes the ranger by the hand and points to a guardhouse just down the path," You see the guardhouse". Aluinon nods. "After you come to the guardhouse, make a left you will see a goblin camp, go pass that. Remember leave the goblins alone, and most times they will leave you alone." Looking at Aluinon, he starts to whisper; "Now it is said there is a bandit camp in the hills, that is another reason you should not take the short way."  
  
The dwarf takes deep breath continues "then you should see another guard tower, but it is said the guards there are in league with the bandits and will look away if the price is right. After that you will come to an ocean, turn right along the water, you will come to the docks," Nyzil taking another look at the ranger and his equipment continues, "but like I said, if I was you I take the long way, it is safer."  
  
Aluinon continuing to look at the guardhouse," and what way is the long?"  
  
Nyzil point to the path, "just continue on the path lad, you will come to Kaladim, you should try to see the city, it is one of the fineness in all the lands." The dwarf continues," go pass Kaladim continuing along the path, you will come to the harbor." The warrior looks into Aluinon's eyes," Like I said lad, it is a longer way, but a whole lot safer."  
  
Giving a slight nod to the warrior, Aluinon returns to his feet and starts to walk toward to second guardhouse. Walking up to the guardhouse, the ranger notices the guard is there in his shiny field plate armor, with a short sword, and shield, standing his post. Aluinon stops looking to the left, then back to the path, then back left. Off in the distance he sees the goblin camp, thinking to himself, "if I stay to the side of the canyon, and not on the path, maybe I can sneak by them, and it will save time."  
  
Walking toward the goblin camp the guardhouse to his back, As quietly as possible, keeping his eyes on the goblins, he walks along the tree line on the opposite side of the camp, passing the camp he lets out a sigh of relief, now he has to find the guard tower and then make a right to the dock.  
  
Walking in the tree line, up ahead to the right Aluinon hears the sounds of a battle. Grabbing the bow off his back and deciding to investigate, he sees the battle. It is five bandits against one and the one to be a Teir'Dal, Aluinon know this enemy is alone and battling five bandits and losing. He cannot flee to the guards. The guards will kill the bandits and then they will kill the Teir'Dal just for being here. As much as he was order to hate the Teir'Dal race, he could not bring himself to leave this one to his death, not at five to one.  
  
Aluinon knows he is no match for the bandits; a plan starts to form in his mind. The Teir'Dal cannot go to the guards, but I can. Now as fast as he can, sword in hand, he runs up to a female dwarven bandit and hits her across her back slicing into her leather armor. Now knowing a new enemy is in the battle, she turns to see a Fier'Dal run past her. Turning around she starts to chase the ranger. Seeing his plan working, he does the same trick to a male bandit this time, causing two more to chase him.  
  
Now having three dwarven bandits chasing him, he makes a run toward Nyzil Bloodforge. As fast, he as he can run, dropping his sword, shield, and bow along the way. He knows he has to be lighter and faster than the bandits, his life depends on it. Running past the goblin camp toward the first guardhouse, he sees the first guard standing his post.  
  
The guard now seeing bandits are on the road decides to join the chase.  
  
Aluinon passing the guardhouse makes a right turn and starts to shout for Nyzil.  
  
Realizing that they had falling for a trap, the bandits turn around only to find a guard chasing them, turning back around to find three more guards joining the pursuit. The three bandits realizing there is no hope for escape are now in a fight for their lives with the four guards.  
  
Aluinon turns back around towards the bandit camp and the Teir'Dal. Picking up the equipment that he dropped, he continues to run toward to camp. Only to see the Teir'Dal had one down, and was fighting the last of the bandits.  
  
The Teir'Dal and the bandit are at the end of the fight; with the last blow the bandit drop the Teir'Dal to the ground.  
  
Aluinon quickly stops and summons a healing prayer for the Teir'Dal; his hands outline the motions as fast as he dares. Seeing the mist cover the Teir'Dal, he joins the battle.  
  
The bandits now know a fresh enemy has join the conflict, decides to try to run.  
  
The ranger quickly readies his bow and fires an arrow taking down the bandit. With a sword to the back of the bandit, the battle is over.  
  
Dropping his backpack by the Teir'Dal, he quickly starts to bandage the Teir'Dal, while summoning a prayer of healing for him.  
  
Opening his eyes to see a ranger over him, the Teir'Dal starts to grab for his sword.  
  
Aluinon was too swift for the Teir'Dal takes his sword and flings it into the woods. "Time you find that, I shall be long gone," the ranger said.  
  
Sitting on the ground now, in the voice of the common tongue "you saved me, why".  
  
Aluinon looking over at the bandit camp for a moment," You may deserve to die, but not at five to one," Aluinon smiles." Even a son of a Teir'Dal dog deserves an even fight."  
  
The Teir'Dal glare at Aluinon," I should kill you for that remark."  
  
Aluinon blatantly smiling now, "you can not kill me, you owe me your life,"  
  
Aluinon start to walk toward the dock, calls back over his shoulder," you owe your life to a Fier'Dal ranger."  
  
The Teir'Dal stands up, looks down at the bandages and calls out, "Fier'Dal at least give me your name."  
  
Aluinon stop for a moment and calls back over his shoulder, "Aluinon, my name is Aluinon."  
  
The ranger sitting by the body of the goblin, thirteen seasons later thinking, "Now a life is paid. I wonder what will happen the next time we meet." Aluinon stands and lays the ring in his backpack. He summons a prayer to camouflage himself'.  
  
Walking back to Greater Faydark and the guild, he wonders just how he is going to tell this story.  
  
Epilogue  
  
Deep in the city of Neriak, past the main entrance, past the merchants of the Foreign Quarter, past the safety of the common area, deep in the sanctuary of the Third Gate. At the end of a long dock, two figures of the Teir'Dal race stand looking out upon the waters. Both dressed in uniform- like darken tunic, pants, and high boots, with one slightly taller, and older than the other figure.  
  
Jerigowyn turns towards his father he saids," you were correct father; the Fier'Dal was there. After a pause he continues, "As your informer said he would be." Jerigowyn turns back towards the water; "my honor is now in balance with this one."  
  
His father glances out towards the water, "and the goblin shaman."  
  
Jerigowyn reaches into his tunic and pulls out a small sack of coins. "By the look of horror on the creature's face he realized he didn't need these," he said as he drops the sack of coins into his father's hand.  
  
The End 


End file.
